1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery including a current collecting member for electrically connecting an electrode assembly and an electrode terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder and a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle.
For example, the rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly performing charging and discharging operations, a case having the electrode assembly and an electrolyte solution embedded therein, a cap plate coupled with an opening of the case, electrode terminals installed on the cap plate, and a current collecting member electrically connecting the electrode assembly and the electrode terminal.